Paints, inks and coatings are well established as a means of providing a protective coating layer to materials such as metals, alloys, composites, plastics, concrete, ceramic, wood, paper, and textile glass. Paints and inks use particulate solids such as pigments and fillers to provide colour. The paints and inks may be organic or aqueous-based. A variety of disclosures have discussed dispersants for paints and inks, in particular water-based or aqueous systems. These are summarised below.
International Patent Applications WO 2008/018873 A1 and WO 2005/113676 A1 both disclose water-soluble dispersants formed by reacting a monofunctional amine-terminated polyether with a glycidyl ether of a polyol. WO 2008/018873 further discloses utilising the water-soluble dispersants for non-aqueous and aqueous pigmented inks and coatings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,821 discloses a self-dispersible curable epoxy resin composition containing a reaction product of: (a) 1.0 equivalent of epoxy resin; (b) 0.01 to 1.0 equivalent of polyhydric phenol; and (c) 0.005 to 0.5 equivalent of an amine/epoxy adduct formed by reacting: (i) an aromatic polyepoxide; and (ii) a polyoxyalkylenamine, in an equivalent ratio of from 1:0.10 to 1:0.28.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,906 discloses a water based epoxy resin composition. The epoxy resin is useful in protective coatings. The composition comprises a modified diglycidyl ether of a bisphenol A type epoxy resin with a polyamidopolyamine in aqueous medium. The diglycidyl ether of bisphenol A is modified by partial reaction with a polyoxyalkyleneamine. The polyamidopolyamine is prepared from dimer fatty acids and a polyamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,748 discloses a water miscible or soluble amine terminated resin useful as a curing agent comprising the reaction product of: A) a polyamine component comprising one or more hydrophilic poly(oxyalkylene) amines, and optionally one or more hydrophobic polyamines; B) a polyepoxide component comprising one or more diglycidyl ethers of a polyalkylene glycol, one or more diglycidyl ethers of a cycloalkylene glycol and optionally one or more hydrophobic polyglycidyl ethers, wherein the mixture is optionally advanced by an amine extender; C) optionally, a reactive diluent which is capable of reacting with an epoxy resin, and D) optionally, a catalyst for the reaction of an amine with an epoxy resin; wherein Component A is employed in an equivalent excess with respect to Component B such that the terminal moieties of the reaction product are amine moieties capable of reacting with an epoxy resin; the composition has an amine hydrogen equivalent weight of from 140 to 240; and the composition is water soluble or water miscible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,884 discloses a blend of epoxy-amine adducts are useful as emulsifiers of aqueous epoxy resin dispersions comprises (A-1) one or more epoxy-amine adduct(s) obtained by the reaction of (i) one or more aromatic, cycloaliphatic or novolac epoxy compound(s) and (ii) one or more amine-terminated polyalkylene glycol(s) having a molecular weight of from 700-5000 and an ethylene oxide content of at least 60% by weight in an equivalent ratio of amine-terminated polyalkylene glycol(s) to epoxy compound(s) of from 0.01:1 to 0.9:1; (A-2) one or more epoxy-amine adduct(s) derived from the reaction of (i) one or more aliphatic epoxy compound(s) and (ii) one or more amine-terminated polyalkylene glycol(s) having a molecular weight of from 700-5000 and an ethyleneoxide content of at least 60% by weight in an equivalent ratio of amine-terminated polyalkylene glycol(s) to epoxy compound(s) of from 0.01:1 to 0.9:1; (B-1) aromatic, cycloaliphatic or novolak polyglycidyl ethers; (B-2) optionally, polyglycidyl esters of aromatic or cycloaliphatic polycarboxylic acids; and (C) optionally, at least one of reactive thinners, pigments, filler or other additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,446 discloses epoxy resin composition is disclosed that contains compounds that contain at least two 1,2-epoxide groups. The epoxide group-containing compounds are reaction products of compounds (A1) that contain at least two 1,2-epoxide groups per molecule, compounds (A2) that are polyoxyalkylenemonoamines that have a molecular weight of from 130 to 900 and, if desired, polyoxyalkylenemonoamines (A3) that have a molecular weight of from 900 to 5000 and/or polycarboxylic acids (A4).